Ringing in the old with the new
by CailinDana
Summary: Sequel to That one Time. It's not necessary to have read it but it helps. Buffy and Spike are having a party on New Years Eve. There is plenty of alcohol flowing and some secrets are revealed. Buffy finds out about what happened between Spike and Angel in the past and decides she has some ideas of her own. How can she convince the two vampires?
1. Buffy's Bells are Ringing

Thank you Ladyaisha for the challenge. This is a bit of a cop out but I promise there will be at least one more chapter and hopefully that will appease you.

Work Text:

**Ringing in the new with the old**

**Chapter one: Buffy's Bells are ringing**

This was one of Buffy's favourite times of the year. It was time to be with close friends and family and this year her friends had all come to visit from every corner of the world to ring in the New Year. Xander returned from Cairo, Willow from Rio de Janeiro, Dawn from London and Giles from Cambridge. She was wearing a sheer top over a red vest with a knee length black skirt and stilettos. Her hair was unbound and fell about her shoulders, just the way her vampire boyfriend liked. She wanted to look good as this was a very special occasion. This was her first Christmas since she and Spike had moved in together, and they were hosting a New Year's Eve party, or rather she was hosting and Spike was toasting the party. She still found it hard to believe how easily he managed to swig down alcohol. She had a couple of eggnogs and she was feeling the effects already, while he was almost sober after downing a half a bottle of Jack. _Lucky him with a vampire constitution._ She really wished she wasn't such a lightweight when it came to alcohol. Buffy was buzzing with Yuletide spirit and she was determined to make sure this party was the very best it could be. . The only task she had delegated to Spike was giving out the drinks. She knew she could rely on him to ensure everyone was merry. She surveyed the living room, making sure everybody was having a good time. She grinned seeing Dawn in a serious conversation with her date, a tall, blond haired student from university. At the other side of the room Xander and Willow were laughing about something. Giles was standing near the stairs, polishing his glasses as he was being talked at by Andrew. She searched out Spike, and found him surrounded by a group of young Slayers. He was showing off for them, his hands demonstrating some move, and they were giggling. Buffy's mouth thinned in disapproval. If any of her Slayers made a move on her man, she wouldn't responsible for her actions. It was best to head in now, before they got too comfortable flirting with her vampire.

"Hi, Spike," Buffy said, throwing her arm possessively around his waist. "Are you bothering my Slayers?"

"Who, me?" The vampire ran his tongue across his teeth. _The bastard. _He knew how that look always made her horny. Spike just winked back at her and she lost herself in the devilishly blue eyes, imagining exactly what she would do to him later tonight after the party or maybe they could sneak away now...

"No, Ma'am," Buffy vaguely heard one of the Slayers say through her lust induced haze.

Buffy shook her head bringing herself back to reality. No - she couldn't abandon her hostess duties.

She glared at her Slayers warning them to keep her hands off her man. Spike had wrapped his arm around her waist too and she could feel his cool fingers edging their way off the material of her sheer top and onto her bare skin on her back above her skirt. He was doing this on purpose; he always got off turning her on in public, the big pervert.

She pulled away reluctantly and grabbed his hand instead. "Come, help me in the kitchen."

Buffy could hear the snickers of the Slayers as she and Spike made their way through the crowded living room. When the kitchen door shut behind them, Spike pressed her up against the door and kissed her fiercely. She could feel a hand at her back and reaching down under the materiel and traced the top of her panties. Buffy arched back automatically, her brain vaguely remembering they had a whole load of guests the other side of the door.

"Mmm," she moaned and Spike's other hand had found his way under her skirt and up her thigh. He was about to pull her knickers down when they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Buffy was brought back to reality. _Crap._ This wasn't why she came into the kitchen, although if she was honest it kind of was. Spike rested his forehead on hers.

"Let somebody else get that," he whispered.

She pushed him back with a whimper at the loss of contact. "Sorry, baby. I really didn't bring you in here to ravish you."

"You didn't?" His brow was arched. He shook his head disbelievingly. "And what was that in there, then? Cos from where I was standing looked like my girl got a little green eyed when she saw I was gettin' the glad eye."

"I wasn't jealous," she lied, walking away from him over to the counter, which was laden with all sorts of food. "I'm not adverse to the idea of having some kinky fun, but let's make it later, though. Now, help me with the food and I'll make it worth your while later."

Spike came up behind her. "I hope you have plenty of knickers, love, cos tonight I'm going to rip them in half when I finally get my hands on you."

He was getting her all hot again. _Sexy vampire._ She turned around to face him, running her hands up and down his muscular forearms.

"Is that a promise?" she asked. She gave his crotch a squeeze. The bastard deserved it for his wandering hands earlier.

"Oi! That's not fair."

She smiled. "You might have to wait a while before you come back to the party."

"Bitch!" Despite the words there was no heat in his voice.

Buffy made sure to give him a good look at her ass as she went to leave.

"Hey, Buffy," he called.

"Yeah?" she said over her shoulder, her hand on the door knob.

"I might have got a little carried away. Your skirt is stuck in your knickers. You don't want to give the whole room an eyeful, do you?"

Buffy blushed and set about straightening out her skirt. Thank God Spike told her. She wondered if her hair was mussed or if her make-up was smudged. She caught her reflection in the mirror in the corner of the room and sighed in relief. She didn't look like she had been partaking in naughty fun.

"Don't know why you bother, love. They know what we're up to in here anyway."

"We're not up to anything. We had a few kisses and there may have been some groping, but that was all."

Spike chuckled at her "You're such an adorable prude, when you're not in the bedroom. Then, you're a ruddy minx."

Buffy decided she better get going before she gave into her lust and jumped him. "Behave," she ordered, wagging her finger before turning and leaving the room.

Buffy placed the tray of appetizers on the table in the centre of the room. She heard her name being called and she turned in the direction of voice. The voice belonged to Faith, who was standing talking to Willow and Xander.

Buffy made her way over. "Hi, Faith. I see you made it after all."

Her fellow Slayer grinned from ear to ear. "Hey, B. Where's Mr. Peroxide?"

"I left him chained in the kitchen, but he's probably snuck out back for a cigarette."

"You can't have chained him very well, if he's able to escape," Xander joked.

"Although, nobody wants chafed wrists during consensual kinky fun," Faith added.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "You're as bad as Spike for finding innuendo in almost everything."

"I hope you don't mind. I brought somebody along," Faith said.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, the more the merrier."

"Hi, Buffy." She jumped in surprise at the familiar voice.

"Angel!" Buffy's mouth opened in surprise as Angel walked into view.

He walked over and gave her a quick hug. "It's good to see you."

She looked up at him. "Wow! How've you been?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Great!"

"That's good." He nodded awkwardly, before looking over her shoulder. "Hi, Spike."

Buffy felt Spike come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. She leaned back against his chest, happily.

"Hullo, Peaches," Spike said.

"Don't call me that," Angel groused.

Buffy sighed. She really didn't want a night of bickering vampires and male posturing. She needed more alcohol.

The party was in full swing and Buffy was very drunk. She had been convinced her job as dutiful hostess meant she had to go dancing on the table. Spike had talked her down after taking a good look up her skirt. The advantage of having a vampire as a drinking partner she had found was that he would always be considerably less drunk than she and would save her from herself. The alcohol was making her head spin as well as making her incredibly horny. She had given up on her hostess duties for the time being. She was having too much of a good time sitting on Spike's lap in the armchair by the fire. Their lips were glued together in a passionate kiss, when there was a cough. The two looked up to see Angel shaking his head.

"You two should get a room!"

Spike gave Angel a two fingered salute.

"Want to join us?" Buffy was only half joking, as she climbed off Spike's lap and sat down on the side of the arm instead.

Angel looked taken aback by the prospect and unless Buffy was mistaken a little turned on. She knew that grimace from their ill-fated romance. That look he got when he really wanted to make love to her but knew he couldn't.

Spike must have read the signal as well. "Hold up, mate. She was only kidding."

_No I'm not. _Buffy licked her lips. She gulped, all the possibilities of such an encounter playing like a movie reel in her head.

Angel's lips quirked into a knowing smirk. "Why so shy, William? You've not always been so shy around me?"

Buffy's mouth dropped open. Did that mean what she thought it did? Spike narrowed his eyes at Angel.

"I'm getting another drink," he growled and got up from his seat.

Buffy left Angel standing there with a smirk on his face and walked over to Dawn.

"Did you hear that?" she hissed.

Her sister nodded, "They so had sex. If Spike wasn't undead, he'd have been blushing."

Buffy's eyes glazed over once more thinking about the two pale bodies writhing around her.

"Earth to Buffy." Dawn was putting her hand up and down in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"Wipe the drool off your face." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Why don't you ask them?"

"Ask them what?" Buffy tried to be coy but her sister was having none of it.

"You know what I mean. You, Spike, Angel."

Buffy shook her head, "Spike would freak out. He's never been good with sharing, and you know how many issues he has with Angel. Besides, I don't even know if they really did.."

"Well, you'll never know unless you ask," she pointed out. "Now, I want to concentrate on my own love-life, thank you."

Dawn left standing there with a vacant expression on her face.

Buffy went in search of her vampire and found him conversing with Clem.

"Hi, Clem." She smiled at the affable demon. "Are you having a good time?"

"Best New Year's bash I've been to in a while."

"That's good," Buffy said. "Can I steal Spike for a bit?"

"Sure, go ahead," said Clem, leaving the pair alone.

"What if I don't want to be stolen?" Spike asked.

"You always want to be stolen," Buffy argued.

"Depends on who's doing the stealin'."

"Spike," she said. "I want to know did you really have sex with Angel?"

Spike sighed. "It was a long time ago, pet. It was a once off. Dru and Darla were being right bitches at the time and we were both pissed off our heads."

Buffy starred at him, mouth open. "You and Angel, was it what was it like?" she asked.

Spike jerked away from her. "Why the sudden interest in Angel's goods?"

"Just wondering," she said. "Don't worry I'm much more interested in your goods than his."

He smiled at that. "You ought to be careful, sweetheart. You ever hear how curiosity killed the cat?"

She leaned over and breathed in his ear. "And information brought it back."

"That it did." He shook his head and chuckled.

The guests were starting to leave and Buffy was getting drunker and drunker. Spike wasn't far behind, although he had drunk considerably more than she had. She leaned her weight against him, she was feeling a little dizzy. Soon everyone had left except for Angel. Why wasn't he going? She wanted to have Spike all to herself. Although a very naughty thought hit her. Angel didn't need to go. She'd always wanted to have both vampires at the same time. It was a fantasy she had for years. She had kept it quiet, but now that she knew they'd had sex in the past, she was even more hot and bothered by the idea. It was unfair that they had been naked together and she never got to see it.

She leaned her head on Spike's shoulder. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"You can tell me anything, sweetheart," Spike said, running kisses up along her neck.

"Maybe I shouldn't. I don't think you'd like it."

He froze in his ministrations to her neck. "Wouldn't like what?" he asked warily.

"Well, I kind of have a fantasy about having two vampires in my bed at the same time."

"Well, that can stay in your head, cos I'm not going there again."

"Spike, remember that fantasy you told me about? You do this for me, I'll do that for you."

Spike bit her lip as if measuring the pros and cons. "Well, it all depends if Peaches is willing to play, but if he is, then I'm game. But this is just between the three of us, no telling tales to your friends."

Buffy squealed.

"Don't count your chickens, love."

He looked over at a snoring Angel in the armchair by the fire. "Wake up, Peaches. C'mere, will you?"

"Huh!" Angel jumped up suddenly. He tried to stifle a yawn and walked over the couple. "What?"

Spike put his arm around him, picked up a bow from the coffee table and popped it on Angel's head.

"How about it, Slayer? Here's your little pressie."

"Huh?" Angel looked perplexed.

"Drink, you're going to need it." Spike took a glass and poured Angel a decent sized glass of whiskey. "Egg nog might cut it for the Slayer, but I'm going to need to considerably more plastered."

"What's going on?" Angel asked.

"The Slayer reckons she wants to be the meat in a man sandwich," Spike explained.

Angel crinkled his forehead. "Really?"

Buffy nodded excitedly. "You, me and Spike-"

She stopped in mid-sentence. There was something niggling at her brain. There was something they needed to remember connected to Angel and sex. Her face fell as she remembered the curse.

Buffy turned to Spike. "What if he turns into Angelus again?"

Spike scoffed. "Don't think he can be truly happy if I'm involved, sweetheart."

He looked at Angel. "Besides, we can just stake him if he goes to the dark side. A stake or two would make things even kinkier."

Angel coughed. "There's no need to worry, Buffy. I don't feel like that about you anymore."

"Oh?" Buffy said. "That's good, I guess."

"So, what do you say, Liam?" Spike batted his eyelashes. "Will you shag us?"

Buffy held her breath, waiting for Angel's answer. _Please, say yes._

"We can pay you," Buffy blurted out in desperation.

"Hang on, love. I'm not paying that ponce for anything."

"Don't worry, you won't need to," Angel said. "I'm game, but this is just between us, right?"

"I should think so," Spike said gruffly. "Don't want anyone to know, neither. And just so you know, Peaches. The only reason why I'm doing this is because I want to show Buffy exactly how little she missed out on." He paused for a moment and then added, "That, and I'm incredibly drunk."

"Me, too," Buffy said.

"Somehow, I don't think I'm drunk enough yet, though," Angel said.

"More drink?" Spike asked.

"Please," Buffy and Angel chorused.

Spike made his way to the drinks cabinet, while Buffy found three clean glasses. She handed them to Spike and he poured out a generous measure of brandy for all three of them. They each took a glass.

"Happy New Year," Buffy said.

They clinked their glasses together in a toast. _Where to begin?_ Buffy wondered, _When there were three people involved, who makes the first move?_

To be continued...


	2. Two's Company Three's a Crowd

**Chapter Two**

A half hour had passed since Buffy had elicited a promise form Angel and Spike to partake in a kinky threesome, although the three had not gone any further than agreeing just yet. Spike wasn't really sure why he agreed, but in truth he found it difficult to deny his Slayer anything and if memory served Angel wasn't a bad shag. He had to make sure that he showed Buffy why she was lucky to have him in her bed and not Peaches. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Captain Forehead paw his woman. Still, he could live with sharing her for one night as long as it meant that he would have her to himself every other night and she had agreed to fulfil his fantasy. _ Fair is fair after all._

Buffy sat on the sofa with Spike, her head on his shoulder and he was playing with her hair. Angel was standing on the other side of the room, his gaze averted from them.

Spike was a vampire, he was no stranger to kinky sex, although this was a little weird even he had to admit. Angel seemed to sense that Spike was looking at him and met his gaze. Spike quickly looked away and turned to Buffy instead. She smiled up at him.

"Nervous?" she asked, her eyebrow arched.

There was a snigger from Angel's direction.

Buffy's smile melted away into something else. She was careful to grind her arse against him before she pulled herself up off the sofa.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get this started myself," she declared.

She crooked her finger telling him to follow her and walked in the direction of Angel. Spike swallowed hard; He loved it when she took charge. Spike smiled fondly as she tottered in her heels, almost falling over. Drunk Buffy was always incredibly adorable. Spike stifled a chuckle at the look on his grandsire's face. Angel looked terrified, his Adam's apple bobbing. Spike tried hard not to laugh at the deer in the headlights expression. Angel might have known Buffy longer than he did, however, his grandsire didn't know her as well. His grandsire had never had a grown up Buffy in his bed and never knew what a saucy minx she was in the sack. She would always be that virginal little girl to Angel. Spike caught up with her just as she stumbled in her heels once more.

"Might want to take those off, luv," he advised, catching her before she fell.

"Why does fashionable have to mean painful." She moaned as she slipped out of her shoes. "That's much better."

"Might be easier if you weren't so sloshed, luv," Spike said.

Buffy glared at him, "Asshole."

The slayer turned to look at Angel, her expression like a predator.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all?_ Spike thought. Angel took a large gulp of his drink and if Spike wasn't mistaken the man was thinking along the same lines as him. Buffy, on the other hand, appeared to be very happy with herself.

She grabbed them both by the shirt collars. "Come to bed." She spoke in her Slayer voice and even though she was half slurring her words, she had both men's full attention.

In the bedroom Buffy flung the two vampires on the large queen sized bed. Spike glanced at Angel, who looked taken aback at meeting the naughty side of the Slayer. Spike looked back at Buffy once more and she was starring hungrily at them, her pupils dilated with lust.

"Now, kiss each other," Buffy demanded.

Neither Angel nor he wanted to be the first to give in. Spike felt inexplicably awkward and he didn't like it. Normally, when it came to sex he was extremely comfortable with himself. Having a third party involved threw everything in the air.

"If you want me, you'll have to give me what I want," Buffy whispered. "Besides, it's not as if you never kissed one another before."

"Bloody hell," Spike said and leaned in to catch Angel's lips. If the Slayer was going to make him do this, then he was going to make sure he did it right. When he would be through with Angel, Buffy would be shaking with jealousy. Spike looked at her out of the corner of his eye and he could she was practically salivating. The two vampires pulled apart.

"Let's make her squirm," Spike whispered in Angel's ear.

He saw a little smile on Angel's face and he knew that the game was on. Buffy was walking towards them with a lusty gleam in her eye. He felt her small hand on his shoulder as she tugged lightly at him, wanting to join in the fun. She was going to have to try harder. He concentrated on Angel instead, biting down hard on his lip. He vaguely remembered how much Angel liked that. He was rewarded with a whimper from Angel. Angel kissed him back harder and more forceful. _Fuck yeah!_

He felt a familiar hand snake down and cup his crotch. Spike was enjoying himself so much, he had almost forgotten this was just a charade to tease Buffy. The woman sure knew how to get his attention.

"Remember me?" she asked him with a smirk.

She forced her way between them and gave Spike's crotch a firm squeeze.

"Feelin' jealous, pet?" Spike asked.

She pulled away from him and put her hands on her hips instead.

"You're supposed to be paying attention to me?" she said, her lips forming an adorable pout.

"Just giving you a show, luv." Spike leaned in to kiss her. "Could never forget you, Buffy."

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She shoved him hard and they both fell back on the bed, Buffy on top. Their kisses were becoming more and more heated. Little Spike had just joined the party when they heard the squeak of the door. Both froze and turned their heads. Angel had been trying to make a break for it. _Oh yeah – this was supposed to be a threesome. _

"No!" Buffy freed herself from Spike's arms. "Get back here. I have plans for you, mister."

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea?" Angel said.

"It's a great idea," Buffy insisted. "You'll have fun. We'll all have sexy fun together."

Spike looked hopefully at Angel, wanting him to leave so that he could go back to letting Buffy molest him.

"Don't we?" Buffy prompted her lover with a sharp jab in the ribs

"Sure," Spike said unconvincingly.

Buffy glared at them both. "You promised. You were having smoochies a few minutes ago and you were enjoying it from where I was standing."

Angel coughed. "I really think I should go."

"Angel," Buffy wheedled. "Stay, please."

"I'm not sure," Angel said, looking at Spike.

"Old Stafford," Buffy burst out. "You and me…..The pitch…."

"Old Trafford, luv," Spike reminded her.

She looked at him with a pleading wide-eyed expression.

"Fine," Spike conceded.

Angel shook his head. "He doesn't really want me here. I'm going to go."

"Convince him," Buffy hissed as Angel reached for the door handle again.

Spike rolled his eyes and got up from the bed, Buffy following. He went in Angel's direction and grabbed him by his shirt, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"That convincing, enough?" he asked.

"Now, it's my turn," Buffy said.

Spike moved out of the way. It doesn't matter he told himself and he saw her pull Angel down for a kiss. It was slow and lingering. Angel had his massive mitts on Buffy's hips and Spike took a deep breath trying to taper his jealousy. Things were going to get a lot steamier and he had better get a hold on himself.

Spike clenched his teeth, trying hard not to grind them. _Why did I agree to this? Oh yeah – Buffy could get me to agree to anything with that pout of hers and Buffy had agreed to his Old Trafford fantasy. Buckle up, Spike; She's your woman and she'll be in your bed tomorrow night not Peaches'. _ Spike attempted to look nonchalant. He mustn't been putting on a good performance, because Buffy pulled away from Angel and turned to him instead.

Her narrowed eyes were full of annoyance."For heaven sakes, Spike. You agreed to this. Remember? Besides, you got to kiss Angel and make me jealous. What goes around comes around."

Spike decided he needed to take back control of the situation. He searched for some sort of inspiration. There was a bottle of Jack on the locker by the bed and he took a quick pull straight from the bottle. It was one thing to kiss Angel himself; It was quite another to watch Angel make out with Buffy. There was no erotic thrill in it for him. He put the bottle back and he was hit by an idea. He could feel Angel and Buffy's eyes following him. He whirled around to face them with a smirk on his face.

"Peaches and I get to be the boss, now." Spike walked over the chest of drawers beside the bed and pulled out a pair of police issue handcuff – the strong durable kind, not the pink fluffy kind most people used in sex games. Handcuffs were no fun if they could easily be broken.

Angel's eyes were wide.

"What do you think, mate?" Spike asked. "You reckon we could have some fun with these?"

Angel stumbled out of the bed in the early hours before the sun went up. Spike suspected the alcohol was starting to leave his system and now that the sexcapades were over, he was looking a little awkward.

Spike lay back, his arms behind his head. One look at a tousled haired Buffy and little Spike was ready for action once more. He had her all to himself at last and he wanted to take advantage of the fact.

"Ready to go again, Slayer?" he asked.

Buffy shook her head. "I'm too tired now, Spike. Let's wait till we smell a little bit less like Angel."

"Not a turn on, pet," he said.

She snuggled into his chest. "Mmm."

He wrapped his arms around her once more and she sighed contented at the feel of him against her body.

She ran her fingers along his arm, "You know I think I have enough with just you."

"Glad to hear that, luv," Spike said. "Cos I don't like sharing you."

Spike leaned on his elbow and swept a gaze over her. "So, luv, when do you think we can fulfil my fantasy? I know a bloke that can get us a pair of tickets to the Liverpool match."

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "You want us to go to an actual match. I thought you just wanted to **score** in Old Trafford."

"I'd think you'd enjoy it more than you imagine you would. Think about it." He ran his fingers down her arm. "Men running around in shorts, all sweaty and dirty…"

"I just don't get the attraction of watching a bunch of men running after a leather sack." She shook her head. "Even if they are pretty."

"It's the thrill of the game - the goals, the tackles, the atmosphere."

Buffy yawned loudly.

"Oi, don't be so rude." He swatted her hand playfully. "I've still got those handcuffs."

Buffy laughed. It was a sound that made filled Spike with warmth and he didn't hear it as often as he would like. Not the carefree laugh at least. She worked so hard trying to save everyone and had little time for herself.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

He realised he had been staring intently at her. "You," he said, pushing her hair from her face.

He kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled at him, and then she snuggled back against his chest.

"I think you enjoyed kissing Angel tonight," Buffy teased. "You won't leave me, will you?"

"I did not," he retorted. "Take it back!"

"You did too."

He showed her the middle finger. Buffy laughed again and he found himself chuckling along with her. Angel was a good kisser but he could hardly admit that out loud.

Once they had sobered, Spike asked, "Can I ask you a serious question, luv?"

"Colour me surprised? There is a brain there after all."

He pretended to glare at her.

"Why did you want to have a threesome with Angel of all people?" he continued.

"Oh Spike, it was just a fantasy to have two guys at one time." She looked at him with a disbelieving expression. "Are you telling me you never wanted to have sex with two women?" She paused for a moment. "This isn't some sort of trick to get me to agree to having sex with Faith or something?"

"No. But if you offering, luv?" He raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"No!"

"Hypocrite! Funny though that Faith should immediately come to mind."

"You're such a pig," she said. "And why am I even surprised anymore?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I never ever want to have somebody share our bed again. I was quivering with jealousy all night. Wanted to punch his face in a couple of times."

"You're the only vamp for me," she said. "And I don't want to share you with anyone either. You might be a sarcastic asshole, but you're my asshole and you're very, very sexy."

"Is that so?" he asked.

She nodded. "Uh huh."

"Good," he said. "So, this means you aren't having second thoughts about us?"

Buffy froze. "No, Spike. How could you think such a thing? I love you, all your warts and all. Angel and I have been over a long time. We're a doomed ship, that set sail and everyone drowned. No survivors or feelings of love. You're the one, Spike."

Spike couldn't help but smile at her analogy. "I know. I just like to hear you say it."

Her mouth opened furiously. He knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Asshole," they said in unison, but Buffy accompanied her words with a sharp punch to his arm.

"Shut up," she demanded. "Now kiss me already."

**The End**


End file.
